


An Oath In Blood

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Bill, Vampires, older dipper, vampire soulmates hinted at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: A series of vampire Bill oneshots in which Dipper walks into the wolf's lair and more trouble than he bargained for.Bill, on the other hand, is more than pleased with the series of events that follow. All the pieces have finally come together and Pinetree is his.../almost/ his.After all, he has a mind of his own and an idol that spews nothing but warnings and slander on his behalf every chance he gets.





	An Oath In Blood

The embers blazed in the hearth of the fireplace, crackling and burning as he watched them without really letting the growing fire hold his gaze. 

Even now he could sense something that had slipped through his territory lines reach his estate. He let his mind wander and fought to hold fangs back, knowing exactly who was coming for a visit. He smelled heavenly, this trespasser, and it was a scent Bill remembered well.

It was one he swore had been ingrained into his memory… and the man was standing just out of reach from behind the old oaken door. 

Could it really be as simple as that? 

His stride carried him to the door in no time at all. He didn’t have the restraint to wait for the other to knock before removing the only thing in his way.

The door slid open to reveal a sight that did not disappoint.

“Dipper Pines, what a pleasant surprise,” Bill cooed, “and… Ford isn’t with you… is he?” He asked with a keen smile, reveling in the observation as if he only now realized it.

“N-no… He… he thought I could do this on my own-” The man Bill knew to be Dipper, answered, hesitant. Wondering whether or not he’d thought this through.

“Oh?” Bill raised a brow, not afraid to call off the charade early, “Well, that’s not what I heard.” It was always more entertaining to skip to the main event, and oh how he’d anticipated this visit.

Dipper took a step back, pausing only when he heard the door’s lock click shut behind him, his eyes wide with fear. Bill chuckled, taking agonizingly slow strides towards his unwitting captive until he's a foot away from the young man. Dipper didn’t notice as he turned to the source of the noise, how the other’s eyes wavered in their pursuit of his own, instead searching and triple checking that all was locked, barred and the windows covered with curtains thicker than the densest fog on the coldest nights, and heavier than steel. Bill continued then, his voice sly and slippery as silk, “Because from what I heard, Old Sixer didn't want you anywhere near me and if you even  _ attempted  _ to meet with me he’d drop your little apprenticeship.” His grin was mocking, but his eyes… his eyes were burning coals that bore into him their intent clear as glass.

But something must not have clicked in the brunette’s mind, or perhaps he refused to accept it and with it the hope of escape. “You-you… Please, Don’t tell Ford, I-he’s always hovering over me and treating me like a kid. If you want me out of your hair I’ll just leave and we can pretend this never-”

“No. I never said anything about that, Pines… I won't tell your Uncle what you’ve been up to if you won’t.” Dipper visibly relaxes, his expression awash with relief. “Now, I want you to keep quiet. I don’t want a struggle, but tonight was one of my designated feedings and since you seem to have incapacitated your…  _ Grunkle _ ...I don't suppose he’ll be politely waking up to satisfy my thirst and I can't enter a building without permission… so, my dear, you’re going to have to appease me, or our deal that keeps me from draining anyone in your miserable speck of a town or going out to hunt will be null and void.”

“You’re lucky yours smells intoxicating even a mile away, Dipper. I’ve anticipated this, but I never expected you to actually come up  _ here _ , seek me out, come  _ unprotected  _ and utterly  _ defenseless _ to my own front door! You’re a dream, but also… very stupid.”

Intending to glare at the blonde, he met his eyes instead, leaving none of his confidence intact. 

“Y-you what?” Dipper found himself unable to break away from Bill’s stare. Of course, Bill knew this long before the man did and took full advantage of his paralysis. He drew closer, pulling down the overcoat he wore to his elbows, and pushing aside the stiff collar of the button up at the other’s throat.  “And the entire time, he actually thought he could keep you from me... It's almost funny how dumb that is. Wouldn’t you agree in spite of everything?” He didn’t wait for an answer, nor did he expect one. His fangs elongated, his head dipped lower, breathing down the brunette’s neck as he nuzzled him. The man’s arms secured, his elegant fingers caressed his cheek, skating across his jaw before he tipping Dipper’s head to expose more pale, porcelain flesh.

“It was only a matter of time… So I waited, relinquished every opportunity to cause havoc so your uncle wouldn’t try to off me, and at first he allowed me to see you, but then he went to hiding you away and pretended  _ I didn’t exist. Not to you _ . Well, look where we are now. I almost gave up on you, thought I would have to steal you away myself, and well, you know the rest… it worked  _ almost _ seamlessly.” goosebumps rose on Dipper's arms as he strained to get a good look at the other from where his head was  turned, he doesn’t dare move. But maybe there was a chance he could get out of this one? 

“Why the hell- Why me?”

“Hmm? Why not you? Intelligent, clever… inquisitive and loyal to your family… and have you seen yourself? You’re a work of art.  _ Perfect _ .” Dipper flinched back as he saw how the other drew closer and felt him kiss his neck, Bill scowled at that, brow furrowing in confusion or displeasure, he was uncertain. 

Still, the brunette’s self preservation screamed, fighting with his sense of logic tooth and nail, scrambling for something, anything he could use. “I- Ford will know I was here, please, just let me leave! I can promise I won’t come back-”

Bill’s grip tightened on him reflexively when he heard this, only adding to the brunette’s desperation. Why had he been so…  _ stupid _ , as Bill had so eloquently put it.  “What do I have to do to get out of here?”

Bill seems to consider this for a moment, before responding with a short, “ _ Nothing _ .”

“I require nothing to release you unto your Uncle, whether or not you’ll have to do so at night will depend entirely on whether or not we see eye to eye.”

“O-on what?”

“I want you, here.  _ Weekly _ , no exceptions. I will train you to surpass your mentor and I will drink from you as I please. Is it a deal?”

Dipper numbly shook his head in assent, moving his eyes from the vampire to the ornate walls.

“Good. I will be taking some now though, Ford’s always so…  _ tasteless _ and anyway, you’ve intruded upon my estate without my permission. Such a breach in social etiquette cannot go unpunished, whether or not it worked in my favor.”

“You said… you were... expecting me?” Dipper tried to stall again, his heart rate erratic and his breath coming out thicker, not quite panting with the same fear that held him glued to the spot. Though he wasn’t certain it didn’t have something to do with the abilities the other had at their disposal.

“Kid, I gleaned the information from Ford’s own mind. You’re cute, frustrated face was enough to tell me just what you were planning, what you were capable of. Just not the  _ when _ . I found myself infatuated you could say, keeping an eye on you as I have everyone else in this town, but if I have my way, you’ll be more than just a meal…..” 

“ _ So much more _ ...I have so much in store for you-” Dipper missed the last part, overwhelming pain coursing through his veins as the hand that firmly gripped his wrist was replaced with biting teeth, sharp and piercing. It felt like he was on fire before he regained his senses and all he could feel was the vampire’s gentle caress and a weird, almost pleasurable sense as the other drank his fill from the crimson rivers that bled from the veins in his wrist. He tried to convince himself it wasn’t as bad as it actually was before Bill pulled away, licking the wound. Dipper slumped, head dizzy and the room fuzzy and spinning like a top. 

Bill licked his lips, watching him carefully, his tongue roving over them and every individual tooth cherishing each drop he stole from him. 

It took so much self- restraint not to just bleed the man dry then and there. So cute and weak, feeble and completely at his mercy. That is to say he managed,  _ barely. _ He’d been better than he’d dreamt. Holding the man upright, he pulled away just enough to whisper in his ear, words that send a shiver up the brunette’s spine. “You’re  _ mine _ , Dipper Pines… I’ll let you go back home tonight, but first thing tomorrow night, if you aren’t here, then I will seek you out and there will be nowhere to run from me. I will come for you myself.”

“I thought you said w-weekly…”

“I know my own words, Pines. I want you here tomorrow regardless. Oh, don’t look so glum! Besides, we both know you’re too curious a thing to disappear on me. Too responsible and level headed to pretend this is a dream. Not when there are others on the line.” Bill supplied, smug as he stared down the brunette.

A chill takes hold of Dipper’s spine as he stiffens, his eyes widening, he’d never thought his coming here would affect anyone else, the possible prospect alone was enough to snap him out of any protest on his own behalf. “Y-You wouldn't-”

Bill, knowing he’d struck the correct nerve, pulled harder at it as if he were commanding a particularly difficult puppet, “Hurt anyone? No, of course not, so long as you do as directed.”

“I-I...” Dipper’s head swam as he tried to argue, but his words got stuck in his throat at the smug look in those golden eyes. He’d already lost, Bill held all the cards at the moment and in his own ignorance, he didn’t know how to read his hand.

“Good Night, Dipper Pines. And remember, not a word of this to old Fordsy.” Bill placed a finger to the boy’s lips after straightening his collar and correcting his coat. He had to reinforce his efforts to escort the brunette to the door in spite of his urge to keep him to himself. 

Bill tried to picture just how Ford would take it when he figured their little tryst out, because if he had anything to say about it, he  _ would _ find out and ol’ sixer would finally learn how he’d been helpless to prevent it from the start.


End file.
